The Search
by Little Miss Volturi
Summary: This is my version of the story of the time between 1948 and 1950, when Alice and Jasper were off searching for the Cullen's. What happened in those 2 years?
1. Hope

**This idea has been in my head for awhile, so here it goes…**

**Here is my version of the story when Alice met Jasper in 1948 and searched for 2 years trying to find the Cullen's and finally finding them in 1950. What happened during that time?**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**_

**Chapter 1: Hope**

**Alice's POV**

I danced happily into a diner in the smack dab middle of Philadelphia. Tonight was the night, I could just feel it, oh and I'd also seen it, duh. I was giddy with excitement I could just scream…wait, I already did!

I sat at the bar and ordered a glass of water and a burger. I wouldn't eat it of course. But I had to pretend. I looked around and saw a couple of men staring at me. I glared back. I knew they were looking at me because either a.) I was beautiful, b.) I had creepy, weird golden eyes, or c.) They found out I was a vampire. I'm going to go with option a.), there was no way they had found out I was a vampire, and my eyes were well hidden.

2 hours later and not much had happened, I had got my burger and 'ate' it, I had taken a 'bathroom break', and oh yeah, I almost slapped a guy in the face. He came up and told me to come and hang out with his creepy friends. No way! He was a creeper and I knew it. Also, there was no way I was going to leave. I had to wait for _him_ to come.

I knew I was waiting long, but I had all eternity and I'd wait forever for him to come. I'd already been waiting and searching for a couple short years, but today was the day.

**Jasper's POV**

I finally stopped running long enough to come to an inn in Philadelphia, I had no clue where I was going, or what I was trying to find. I had been away from Peter and Charlotte for awhile and now I would have to be on my own. I took out a pair of worn sunglasses from my bag. My bright red irises were glistening, and I knew that could be a little creepy. I was wearing long shirt and pants, to hide my battle scars, but there was nothing I could do about the ones on my face and neck.

As I entered the inn I noticed a beautiful lady sitting at the bar. She turned when the door opened and her large smile, if possible, became wider. She looked like a tiny little pixie, with short spiky black hair, small pixie like features, and she stood at only 4'10'. I sniffed…vampire. I braced myself to defend, that was all my past had to offer me, but I couldn't hurt this beautiful, tiny vampire girl. I used my power to check her emotions. She was very happy, too happy for a vampire, and excited. She danced over to me and opened her mouth to speak.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she told me casually in her trilling singsong voice. Her words shocked me. Who was she and _why _had she been waiting for me?

Without thinking I answered in my southern accent, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

She held out her hand, and unthinking again, I took it. As soon as our hands touched I felt hope for the first time in a century. I hoped our future would be bright. I hoped I'd get to stay with this strange pixie girl. And I hoped to hope. We left the little inn and ran to the forest.


	2. The Pixie Girl

**This is the second chapter I'm writing, but if I don't get any reviews to tell me to keep writing this story, I will stop. **

**So if you want this story,**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2: The Pixie Girl**

**Alice's POV**

We spent much of the next couple of days talking. I told Jasper all about everything. He was surprised to hear that I hunted animals and that such an existence is possible, he was happy to know I could see the future, and interested to know about my human life. I couldn't tell him anything about the last part. I don't remember being human, and I don't remember changing into a vampire. This knowledge fascinated him. I knew I already liked him, and that we were soul mates (I had seen it), but his past made him… slow to trust.

I found out he used to be in a newborn vampire army, his power was that he was an empathetic, meaning he could sense and change the feelings and emotions of the people around him, and that he had once been in the human army. I knew some of this of course (my visions aren't useless), but some stuff came as a surprise.

**Jasper's POV**

Alice was a strange vampire. Her power was to see the future, and she said she had seen me coming of course, she also hunted animals. I wondered how she could stand the scent of human blood to NOT hunt humans. She also couldn't remember her past, and that was strange. My sharpest, clearest human memory was the transformation process, and she couldn't remember hers. She just said she'd woken up one day in a dark room and started having strange visions.

Alice has had a very optimistic and enthusiastic outlook on well, everything. She was outgoing, full of energy, and very talkative. She was a little pixie, and she reminded me of one. She liked to dance her way around, and she moved like a graceful ballerina.

"So where are going, Alice?" I suddenly asked her, continuing an earlier conversation.

"Hmm… I don't know Jazzy, give me a minute," she trilled, closing her eyes to find any future visions. I thought about how she had called me Jazzy… hmm, I liked that. I liked when she said my name. I felt a new emotion rise inside me, it felt good, happy, hopeful, and it had to do with the little pixie girl at my side. This new emotion was foreign to me; I had never experienced it in all my years. I wonder…

"Oh!" Alice suddenly gasped as she broke my train of thought. I was worried, what had she seen? She was feeling happy, adventurous maybe? I was worried about her too, was it bad, could whatever it is hurt my Alice? Wait… _my _Alice? Where did that come from? She was not _my_ Alice, she was just beautiful, carefree, Alice. But I realized the new emotion was there again. I liked it. I liked the emotion just as I had liked the sound of _my _Alice.

I just remembered she was there, and that she had seen something. Something important, I just knew it. "Alice, what did you see?" I asked anxiously, worried again.

"I saw us, we were running through the forest, looking for something, somewhere," she murmured. She seemed distant, as if she was in another place.

"What were we looking for?" I asked again, curious. What if we had been looking but all we found was danger? Danger that could hurt my Alice…

"I don't know," she murmured again. Those words sounded wrong coming out of Alice's mouth. I had known her for only days, but I knew Alice always knew where she was going, and she always knew what she was going for. She never _didn't _know something.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing for her hand as she had the first night I met her. We ran through out the forest, searching for who knows what.

Let the search begin.

**Hey Readers! Please review if you want me to add another chapter. I will be adding new chapters every other day, if you guys want me too, of course. Also, this is my first story so I'm sorry it's not very good, but… I did my best. So Review!**


	3. The Vision

**Hey, this is going to be chapter 3 of Alice & Jasper's story! If you want me to continue writing this story, PLEASE add to favorites or alert and write a review!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**_

**Chapter 3: The Vision**

**Jasper's POV**

3 weeks later…

We were still searching for whatever Alice had seen us searching for, something she didn't know. I wasn't so sure about this, but I trusted Alice. We had become closer as the days wore on, she seemed to know something, something about _us,_ but she wasn't telling me anything. She said it would all happen in time. God, I hate waiting.

We had stopped to hunt a little, I had started to follow Alice's animal blood diet, and my eyes were becoming less bright red, and more a brownish, burgundy, yellowish color. The diet itself was quite satisfying, it didn't taste or smell as good as humans did, but it was a great feeling when you know you're not such a monster, and you weren't killing innocent humans.

"Mmmm… I smell elk on my west side," Alice suddenly interrupted my thoughts, as she dashed to the west and flew to the smell. I let my instincts take over and dashed after her.

After draining a couple elk each, our eyes were not as dark, and mine were more yellowish, brownish. We turned to head north, and dashed that way. Alice couldn't tell where the thing we were searching for was, so we were checking all of North America, before checking out Europe. I was not eager to go there, what if we saw the Volturi…

We dashed to upper Wisconsin, we would cross the lake to get to Canada, and then search there. I had already asked Alice how she knew when we found whatever we were searching for, and she said she just knew. So I trusted her. I was once again pulled out of my thoughts when I realized I was running alone. Where did Alice go?

I turned around and she was a couple hundred yards away. I dashed over to her to see what was wrong, but she was still as a stature, and her eyes had a faraway look in them, like she was seeing something that was happening far away, or had not happened yet. Oh, she was seeing a vision.

"Alice, Alice, what do you see?" my worried voice half-shouted to hear. Could she hear me? She made no move and I was worried. I just stood staring at her and waited.

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, Alice, what do you see?" I heard Jasper's worried tone call. I didn't respond, I was too far away in a vision to notice.

Vision: _We were walking at a normal human pace to a huge white house in the middle of a big yard. I sniffed, vampire. I seemed excited, as I knocked on the spotless white door. A male vampire opened it, he had short white-blond hair, golden eyes, and looked no older than 25. Wait, golden eyes! They were like us, only animal blood. I introduced myself and Jasper and then saw some other vampires in the house. A kind looking female on the pale white couches, she had caramel hair and was more round then most vampires I've seen, next to her sat a very beautiful vampire, she had wavy golden blond hair, a perfect face, and a perfect body. The vampires had only two things in common, first they all had golden eyes, and second, they all were the expression of worry, fear, and shock. The first vampire introduced himself as Carlisle, the other two as Esme and Rosalie. Then, the vision went black._

"Alice, Alice!" Jasper's panicked tone still called.

"Jasper," I gasped quietly, but he could hear.

"Oh, Alice, you're okay! You were out for like 20 minutes," he told me, relief now seeping into his tone.

"Jazz, I know what we're looking for," I told him, eager now that we had more clues.

"What?"

"Vampires. They drink animal blood too," I explained slowly to him.

He looked shocked, so I told him every detail of the vision. He asked why we are looking for them, and I told him I didn't know, but that I'd probably have more visions before we find them. So we began to search again, this time we knew what we were looking for, just not where.


	4. Blood

**Hey, Chapter 4 of my Alice and Jasper story! OMG, I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I'll try to update more often, but I'm currently writing like a bazillion stories, so it might take awhile. Sorry. Anyway thanks for all the nice reviews, they made my day! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I sadly never will.**

**Chapter 4: Blood**

**Jasper's POV**

Alice and I walked on for weeks more, and she didn't have any more visions about these vampires we had to go to, she just knew we had to get there soon. I knew to trust Alice now, I could feel in her emotions she wouldn't lie to me, she never would. I felt safe around Alice, comfortable, and I wasn't watching out for her every move like I was forced to watch the newborns before. Alice was fun to travel with; she was optimistic, bright, and sometimes just a little annoying. But, I liked everything about her.

Right now we were currently residing in an excluded forest in northern Canada. The place was good for all hunting purposes, and there were no humans where we were. I was still getting used to the weird animal blood diet and I didn't want to be killing any humans. Alice was helping me a lot though, and I was thankful.

"We need to find a town," Alice broke into my stream of thoughts suddenly. Why would we need to go to a town?

My question was answered as if Alice had somehow broken into my private thoughts, "We need some new clothes," she stated, as if the fact was obvious. We hadn't changed in awhile, we just didn't have much time, and I couldn't go into town without killing someone.

"Why?" I questioned her statement.

She rolled her eyes and shouted, "Because we haven't changed clothes or showered in weeks!"

I was taken aback by her stubbornness; I didn't know Alice was so much a girly girl as this. "Fine, but I won't go."

"You have to; you need to try the clothes on!"

"No, it's too dangerous for the humans, I'll stay here."

"Nope, you're not going to hurt anyone, I've seen it," she said, pointing to her head.

"Fine," I muttered. I was annoyed with Alice, but not for long, I just couldn't stay mad at that little pixie.

We walked into the town at around noon; Alice said it would be rainy and dark today, so there was no chance we'd have to be in the sunlight. We didn't know what town it was, and it really didn't matter. We just needed to get some clothes and get out quickly.

I immediately sniffed and the scent of human blood filled me, I turned to look at the man walking by me. The steady beating of his heart and blood pounding through his veins made my mouth fill with venom. I could sense my eyes turn black and I glared at the man, he was testing my willpower. I stalked towards him, ready to pounce and suck every breath of life from him.

He stared at me, gaping. I could see the fear clear in his eyes, and I felt his emotions. He was running on scared and confused. His heart started pounding rapidly from the fear, making my mouth fill with more venom. He was paralyzed from the fear, and I knew he was going to be dead in a few short seconds.

Suddenly, I felt a slight tug on me arm. Growling, I turned to see who made me stop my approaches, they took my meal from me. In the time it took me to turn, the man was unparalyzed, and walked away swiftly away.

Alice was the one that stopped me, and when I saw her face, all thoughts about the man were gone. She looked worried, and I wondered why. I hoped she was okay.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just scared you'd attack that man. Come on, you go back to the woods and go hunting. I'll get some clothes for both of us," she said, her tone quick and hurried.

I nodded and ran to the woods, glad I didn't have to go shopping. Just as I had run about 3 miles away from the town, I smelled human. This blood smelt even better than the man's blood.

I couldn't control my inner monster as I ran to the human. It was a man and a woman. They were journaling sketches and plant descriptions. I ran to the man first, and snapped his neck. I felt the woman's emotions as I snapped her neck, fear, pain, and then nothing.

I lapped at their warm blood. It filled me with warmth, and I was a monster again. I just killed two innocent defenseless humans. I felt very guilty, and I was ashamed. What will Alice say?

Oh no, Alice will be disappointed. Just as that thought left my head, I heard a twig snap and Alice pushed through the underbrush of the woods. She had a look of horror in her eyes as the swept over the scene. They finally landed on mine; her eyes reflected my ruby red irises.

"Jasper, what did you do?"

**A/N-Sorry for the cliffhanger, and sorry for not updating. I'm pretty busy, but I'll update about once a week, every Tuesday and maybe Saturdays. **

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review!**


	5. Forgiveness

**Hey, Chapter 5 of my story. This story is coming along very slowly and I'll try to update more often. I'm really very sorry, I'm spending more time writing my story Angel of Death (an Alec/Bella fanfic).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I sadly never will.**

**Chapter 5: Forgiveness**

**Alice's POV**

I had just walked out of the clothing shop, thank god for that. I haven't changed my clothes in a very long while, and that was kind of disgusting. While I may not sweat and whatnot, my clothes can get dirty and torn from hunting, so I obviously needed to buy more. Also, loving and buying clothes made me feel more human, since I couldn't remember my human past at all.

As I turned the corner away from the town I was hit with a vision,

_Jasper was crouching behind some underbrush, watching a man and woman journal in a notebook. Their blood smelled wonderful, and Jasper hadn't hunted for awhile._

_Then all of a sudden, he pounced onto the man and snapped his neck, and then he continued to do the same to the woman. He lapped at the warm blood, and then looked around._

Uh-Oh, I had to get to him first! I immediately began to run in the direction of the woods, at vampire speed. I followed Jasper's scent to a trail; I saw the man and woman's lifeless bodies lying on the path, all the blood gone from the wounds on their necks. And then I saw Jasper, staring at the scene in disgust. Self-disgust.

As I walked toward him a twig snapped underneath my footsteps and he turned towards me, looking incredibly guilty and ashamed. I ran towards him and held his hand. I felt an electric shock run through us by this contact, but I kept holding on. I stared into deep into his eyes, and made sure my emotions only showed forgiveness.

He spoke, "Why are you not running and yelling? I broke the diet; I killed two innocents, again. I am really just a monster."

"No, Jasper. You are not a monster; everyone slips up once in awhile, it's no big deal. It's okay," I told him with compassion in my words; he needed to know he was forgiven.

"No, it's not okay!" He shouted and stood up abruptly, and then he turned towards me and said quietly, "It's not okay, what happens the next time I accidentally 'slip up'? What then? Or when I accidentally expose myself doing so? Or if I hurt you? Or if-"

I cut him off with a kiss. His lips tasted amazing, like the finest blood. The kiss only lasted about 3 seconds, and then I began to pull away. He stared at me, still-shocked. Well if he's going to be my mate someday, and he is because I've seen it, then he should get used to this.

It didn't look like he was going to talk, so I did. "It really is okay Jasper. I'm not mad, or disappointed. It was bound to happen; you're new to this diet, mistakes happen. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Then I smiled and walked over to the dead bodies. At vampire speed I buried them and all the evidence that they were ever there. Then I grabbed Jasper's hand and began to walk back to our hut we made in the middle of the woods, in a place no human would walk far enough to. It was in a meadow clearing, filled with bright and colorful flowers that cheered us vampires up a great deal.

Jasper finally spoke, "Alice, why did you ki-kiss me?"

I giggled when he stuttered on the word kiss, but I replied anyway. "'Cause, silly Jasper. I like you, so I wanted to kiss you."

He looked startled by this new discovery, but recovered quickly and said, "Well I like you too Alice."

"I know you do!" I giggled. He looked confused so I pointed to my temple. Understanding flashe din his eyes.

"Well good."

**Jasper's POV**

To say I was ashamed by what I did wouldn't even cover half of it. I hated myself for it, I was not good enough for Alice, I never would be.

But when Alice said it was okay, it made me feel a bit better. When she grabbed my hand, and the electric current of shock ran through us, I felt happier. When she kissed me, I was in heaven. She had the softer lips every. I almost forgot about the guilt and pain of having killed two people.

When she said she liked me, I was exhilarated. Alice actually liked me. I might have a chance with that ebony-haired pixie after all. I just hope we could stay like this forever.

**A/N- Sorry again for not updating. Please review they really make my day, I want constructive criticism please. Sorry if this chapter is bad, it's like 3 o'clock in the morning so my brain is kind of shut off. Bye for now.**

**Review! **


End file.
